First Meeting
by Animeluvr17
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Roxanne meets the Doctor for the first time. What will happen? How will she react? Read on to find out. Be sure to review and comment


_**Author's Note: This is my first Doctor Who story. **__**I've recently fallen in love with the show (10th Doctor mostly; I just love David Tennant!) Anyways, hope you like it. Please be sure to leave comments/reviews and let me know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it belongs to the folks at the BBC. The only thing I own is my character Roxanne Lawrence**_

13-year-old Roxanne Lawrence loved her acting class. Her teacher, Ms McCarthy was hilarious and was fast becoming Ashley's favourite teacher. But at the moment, she just wanted the class to end. It was last period on a Friday, and she was anxious to get home. She was looking forward to that night because her best friend Joel and his family were coming over for a barbecue.

At long last the bell rang and the kids filed out of the classroom. Roxanne walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall till she reached her locker. After fiddling with her lock for several seconds, she managed to get it open. After grabbing what she needed, she closed it back up and proceeded to head home. As she walked, she pulled her iPod out of her pocket, stuck the ear buds in her ears and turned it on. She scrolled through the artists for a moment before opting for Oasis. As the first song started, she began quietly singing along; hardly aware she was doing it. Little did she know that her life was about to change forever.

She was about halfway home when all of a sudden, she heard a strange noise and an old police box materialized just ahead of her in the bike lane. A few seconds later, the door opened and a young man stumbled out, looking a bit beat up. She turned her iPod off and tucked it away, taking in the man's appearance. He was wearing a brown coat that reached almost to the ground, a navy blue jacket and matching pants and a pair of dark red trainers. A black tie was just visible under the partially done up blue jacket and his hair stuck up a little in the front. She also noticed that he had sideburns. After a moment, Roxanne found her voice.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks. I was just…" he broke off. He didn't look very fine to Roxanne. There were several nasty looking cuts on his cheeks and his coat had a distinctly crumpled look.

"Why don't you come back to my house?" she suggested. "My mom can have a look at those cuts and you can stay for dinner."

The man looked at her and smiled. "Sure, thanks." _I can't believe she isn't afraid._

Roxanne smiled back. "No problem. Come on, we're not too far from my house." He took a key out of his pocket, stuck it in a slot in the door, and turned it. Roxanne heard the click as the door locked. He dropped the key back in his pocket and they started walking again. They walked in silence for a few moments before Ashley spoke.

"So who are you?" she asked.

He was silent for a time before answering. "Just call me the Doctor."

"Uh, ok. So what do you do, exactly?" Before he could answer, however, she said, "Well, we're here. This is my house."

As they walked down the driveway, he said, "It's very nice."

She smiled, but said nothing. As she opened the front door, she called, "Hey mom, I'm home!"

"Hi, sweetie. I'm in the kitchen," came the reply from upstairs. They walked up the stairs and turned into the kitchen. A woman with long brown hair was standing with her back to them cutting vegetables. Roxanne walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her mom's waist.

"Hi, mom."

Her mom turned around and smiled. "Hi sweetheart." They embraced. When they broke apart, she noticed the Doctor standing in the doorway. "Who is that?" she asked Roxanne.

Following her mother's gaze, Roxanne said, "This is the Doctor. I met him on the way home…" and she proceeded to tell her mom the story. "I know it sounds crazy," she finished, "but I swear I'm not making it up."

Joel and his family had just left and Roxanne, her younger sister Tanya and her parents were sitting around the kitchen table talking with the Doctor.

"You never answered me when I asked you before," Roxanne piped up, "what exactly do you do?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. All eyes were on him. "Well, this is probably going to sound a little crazy, but I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I travel through time and space." He waited for the derisive remarks and scoffing laughter. The reaction he got however, shocked him.

"Really?" Roxanne asked, perking up.

Pleasantly surprised, the Doctor said, "You bet. You know that police box you saw me coming out of?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah."

"Well that's my spaceship."

"No way! Really?"

"Would I lie?" the Doctor asked with a smirk. He paused. "Hey, I saw the telescope in your room. I take it you have an interest in astronomy?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah. Ever since I was little I've been fascinated by the stars and planets."

"Well, how'd you like to come with me?"

Roxanne's face lit up instantly. "Seriously?" she turned to her parents. "Can I? Please?"

"I don't know…" her mother said, biting her lower lip.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous? I mean, she is only 13, after all."

"I promise I'll keep her safe. She'll be in very capable hands," the Doctor said.

Roxanne gave her parents a pleading look. "Please? I'm old enough to look after myself."

Her parents exchanged another look. Then her father smiled. "Well...ok."

Roxanne's face broke into a huge grin. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, a big smile on his face. "Well, shall we get going, then?"

"Ok." She hugged her parents. "Bye, guys. I love you." Then she walked over to her little sister. "Bye, Tanya," she said, kissing the top of her sister's head. "I love you."

Tanya wrapped her arms around Roxanne's waist. "Love you too."

"I'll come back and visit lots," Roxanne promised, walking over to stand beside the Doctor. And then they were off.

Within 10 minutes, they were back at the place where they'd met earlier that day. The Doctor pulled the key she'd seen him use earlier out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. Once again she heard a click as the door was unlocked.

"Wait till you see the inside," he said with a smile. And then he opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, Roxanne followed him. And gasped.

"I don't believe this," she said in an awed voice, "it's bigger on the inside."

Spreading his arms and grinning, the Doctor said, "Welcome to the TARDIS. So what do you think?"

"This is incredible!" Roxanne said, her grin as wide as his.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." They followed a winding hallway that led off the main control room. Roxanne tried to remember the way; there were so many twists and turns. At last they came to a stop. "This is it," he said, opening the door. She stepped past him and went into the room.

The room was beautiful. The walls were a pastel green as were the sheets on the bed. It looked like it had never been used.

"This is really nice!"

He walked into the room and stood beside her. "Glad you like it." He pointed to a door to the left of the bed. "And that," he said, "is the closet."

Roxanne walked over to the door he was pointing at and opened it. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" It was an enormous closet filled with all kinds of clothes: t shirts, long sleeve shirts, tank tops, jeans and dresses as well as everything else she could possibly need were hung up on hangers or folded in drawers.

"Didn't you wonder why I didn't tell you to pack any clothes?"

"Actually," Roxanne said with a chuckle, "yeah, I did." She closed the closet door, walked back over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much. This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Hey, no problem. It's nice to have some company." He hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He smiled to himself; it was good to have a travelling companion again.


End file.
